BUSY WORK
by a11783
Summary: Trip and T'pol's relationship after "Bound", the rest of the season did not happen because well it was just way too harsh. Mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

BUSY WORK

******Rewrote parts of chapters after getting some feedback. Would love more reviews. If you find any mistakes please let me know.*****

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, Paramount own everything, I just have a slight unhealthy obsession with this paring.

**SUMMARY:** Trip and T'pol's relationship after "Bound", the rest of the season did not happen because well it was just way too harsh.

"Guess we got a lot of work to do."

As he walked away she thought about these words and their implications. Her mind flooded with thoughts on how good his lips felt against hers. In the seconds of that kiss she had felt more alive than she had in months.. The kiss had left her desiring more but she was uncertain what she wanted more of. For the rest of the walk back to her quarters she pondered the possibility of continuing their physical relationship. Closing her eyes for a moment, she was still able to smell him. She had noticed in the beginning that, out of all the humans aboard, the Commanders smell was the only one that she never found off putting. During the neuro-pressure sessions his smell would linger in her room, she became almost accustomed to it. After they mated she found the lasting smell so distracting she had to sanitize her whole room. She was so wrapped up in thought she jumped a little when an ensign greeted her...

Trip had been so busy with repairs and the logistics of filing what seemed like endless reports to Starfleet about the encounter with the Orion's and his transfer back to Enterprise, that he hadn't had time to talk to T'pol other then updates on his progress. He did his best not to think about her, partly because he had no time for distractions but mostly due to the bond. He was still unclear on what exactly triggered it and thought this was defiantly not the time for experimentation. "EXPERIMENT. For a long time any mention of that word would cause a slight ping in his chest. But things were different now, she was different. That kiss, telling him she wanted him to come back, a month ago that would have never happened. He thought to himself about what changed. Maybe she realized that this thing was real, that they had a connection. But had she really changed. She had not actually said anything about renewing their romantic relationship. He wasn't even sure if what they had was ever "romantic". What if the kiss was just a way to get him to come back. It made sense, the only reason she kissed him before was when she thought she would lose him to Amanda. A way to mark him as hers. As soon as the threat was gone so was the physical aspect of their relationship. The kiss at the wedding was just her way of saying good bye. The only thing he was sure of was that they both were connected. It was more than this bond thing, they needed one another. Trip just wished he knew why.

..CRACK...

"DAMNIT"

He had been so distracted he had broke a front panel resulting in a minor but painful burn. Exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

******Rewrote parts of chapters after getting some feedback. Would love more reviews. If you find any mistakes please let me know.*****


	2. Chapter 2

**BUSY WORK CHAPTER TWO**

******Rewrote parts of chapters after getting some feedback. Would love more reviews. If you find any mistakes please let me know.*****

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, Paramount own everything, I just have a slight unhealthy obsession with this paring.

**SUMMARY:** Trip and T'pol's relationship after "Bound", the rest of the season did not happen because well it was just way too harsh.

Phlox was busy feeding his creatures, chatting happily with them as he did so. Commander Tucker entered the room in a hurried state.

"Nothin big Doc, just an annoying burn." Trip began to explain before the doctor even turned around.

"Well I'll be the judge of that Commander, now let me take a look", he said this in his cheerful way followed by a reassuring smile.

That smile annoyed Trip. As the doctor examined him, he wondered why this man was always so upbeat. He had a small suspicion that a chemical one of Phlox's animals made had something to do with it.

Following a quick exam the Doctor decided that Trip was right and he only required some salve. He informed the Commander that he would have to quickly mix up a new batch ,due in no small part to all the electrical problems the ship was experiencing these last few weeks.

As he worked he chatted with the Commander about the doctor aboard Columbia, and all the advice he had given him before Columbia left space doc. Trip just stared perplexed at a cage in the corner that would shake slightly every 30 seconds or so. After a few minutes the doors opened again and T'pol walked in. Raising an eyebrow at the sight of Commander Tucker.

Phlox watch the face of both the officers when they made eye contact. T'pol seemed worried (in her own particular Vulcan way), Commander Tucker seemed uncomfortable.

"Are you injured?" she asked as she quickly walked over.

"Just a little burn."

T'pol gently took his hand and inspected the wound. This caused Trip to jump up off the table snatching his hand back in the process. She seemed slightly confused by this.

"Well thanks for the help Doc, I better be gettin back to the Engines"

"But I'm not done with the SALVE YET COMMANDER" raising his voice as Trip quickly made his way to the door. T'pol cut him off before he could leave.

"You should let the Doctor complete his treatment."

"It feels better all ready, I really have a lot of work to do if I want to get any sleep in the next week."

"I will wait here for the salve and then bring it to you in Engineering, then I can help you with any remaining repairs."

"There's no need, if it gets bad I'll send for the Doc."

"Then I will accompany you to Engineering and assist with the repairs."

"Again no need, were on track , there is nothin for you to do really."

"Thanks again Doc." With this the Commander left, leaving T'pol just staring at the door.

"Was there something I could do for you Commander" Phlox's question caused her to slowly turn around. She began to talk but stopped before she got even a whole word out. Phlox had never seen her at a loss for words.

"I was going to inquire if you had finished your crew evaluations."

"I have them right here." as he handed her the tablet he realized that her face was a forced stoic. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes looked hurt. "Is everything alright Commander."

She exhaled and looked at the floor. "I do not understand why Commander Tucker refuses to take better care of himself." Phlox flashed back to Trip getting upset when she put the job ahead of her own well being. Phlox decided he had tip toed around these two for too long and decided frankness would be the best way.

"It was not the treatment he did not desire, clearly your presence made him uncomfortable."

T'pol flashed the doctor a look that reminded him she could easily snap him in half. Despite this Phlox continued on.

" I was hoping you two had worked out your problems after they way I saw you interacting the last time you were in the sickbay. Nevertheless I assume you're back to awkwardness and lightly masked hostility."

She wanted to be outraged by what the Doctor was saying but instead realized that he was right. She too had thought they were passed this. She had originally believed her attempt to reconnect with Trip was a success but now she realized it clearly failed. She was baffled at how she could completely misread their earlier encounter. Just the thought of their relationship going back to its previous state made her feel sick to her stomach. She realized she must prevent that from happening. Unable to think of a solution she turned to the doctor.

"That is not my desire Doctor. What do you suggest I do to resolve the current situation ."

"I recommend you give the Commander space. Treat him as you would treat any other member of the crew. With time this will pass." Phlox's concern was evident on his face.

"If I do not wish to have a strictly professional relationship with the Commander"

"Well it depends on what type of relationship you do want."

Without blinking she replied softly "One of a romantic nature."

Phlox was stunned, he never imagined his frankness would be met by hers. Was their hope for these two after all? He had always believed they had balanced one another. He realized that the situation was now reversed, it would be T'pol pursuing Trip.

"In order to give a proper diagnoses I will need more information."

She briefly explained the conversation they had in the passageway after leaving sickbay. Leaving out the bond but including the kiss.

Phlox was impressed she had made such an effort and assumed, in her opinion, she had made her intentions clear. He chuckled to himself .

"Have I ever told you about my experience with a Nadory Hog? No, well it is sort of a cross between an Earth Cow and a Vulcan Sehlat. The hog's milk is a wonderful substance, with a dozen of medical uses. The only way to obtain this substance is if the animal trusts you. The first time..."

At that T'pol interrupted. "If this is going to be a long tale in which I learn how to better deal with Commander Tucker, I would prefer you just give me your advice and not a fable."

"All right then, not only have you not made your intentions clear, you have not suffered enough."

"Doctor I assure you.."

It was Phlox's turn to interrupt. "You asked for my advice now I suggest you let me finish."

T'pol nodded.

"I'm assuming that every time the Commander has tried to speak to you about your relationship you rebuffed him. I also assume that every time you felt yourself getting closer to him, you pushed him further away."

T'pol nodded again.

"You have pushed him away to many times. He tried to let you in and you hurt him T'pol."

This time she did not nod, instead she looked like she was going to be sick. She knew what the Doctor was saying was true, she had acted unfairly. This was due in a large part to her being afraid to let him in. She knew human pride was a fragile thing, and wondered if she had missed her chance?

Seeing the pain in her eyes his words caused, the doctor quickly continued.

"All hope is not lost, the fact that you still make him uneasy is a good sign. If he had no feelings for you, you would be met with indifference not awkwardness. The solution is quite simple. You need to pursue the Commander. If he turns you down then you should try again, if say's he is not ready or willing you need to tell him you will wait. The most important part is honesty. No more pretending."

The Doctor said it all so matter of fact, it sounded simple. This was going to be very far for simple. She did not know if she could be so open with another person. What if after all that he still rejected her?

"Make an effort T'pol"

She was. Does he have any idea how difficult it was for her to ask him to comeback, she practically begged him. With her diminished control, she knew if she opened herself up to him completely and he still rejected her she would need more than a neural suppressant to cope with the flood of emotions.

Still not sure what to do, T'pol thanked the doctor and headed back to her quarters. After deciding to skip dinner, she reviewed the doctors evaluations and then tried to mediate. She had tried for hours before giving up. Also failing at sleeping she looked at the clock. It was now 02:00 hours. She had been going over what had happened in the last year, focusing a great deal on the last month. Slowly an idea, no a plan came to her. If she was going to execute it properly she was going to need some sleep.

******Rewrote parts of chapters after getting some feedback. Would love more reviews. If you find any mistakes please let me know.*****


	3. Chapter 3

**BUSY WORK CHAPTER THREE**

******Rewrote parts of the chapters after getting some feedback. Would love more reviews. If you find any mistakes please let me know.*****

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, Paramount own everything, I just have a slight unhealthy obsession with this paring.

**SUMMARY:** Trip and T'pol's relationship after "Bound", the rest of the season did not happen because well it was just way too harsh.

It was 11:00 hours. T'pol was at her station on the bridge and full of energy, despite only getting a few hours of sleep. She was going through lists of supplies located in the various cargo bays when Hoshi came up behind her.

"Is there anything else you need before I take my meal break, Commander ?"

"Yes, could you please take this to the Chef."

T'pol handed her a tablet without a glance.

"Consider it done."

As Hoshi walked to the mess hall, she tried to imagine what T'pol needed from the Chef that couldn't be communicated over the com. Maybe she was planning a surprise party. Doubtful. Maybe she was secretly eating meat. Even more doubtful. A few more ideas raced through her mind before she settled on a fast. It must be some kind of Vulcan purity fast. That must be it. She would have to check to ships computers, when she got back, to verify.

T'pol spent her meal break in cargo bay two. She collected several items on her list then moved on to cargo bay three. When everything on the list was gathered she quickly drop all the items off at her quarters. Everything was coming together. She needed only to secure one last thing for her plan to be complete.

Trip was working on a valve when he become aware of T'pol standing still off to a corner, just watching him. When she realized he had noticed her, she walked over.

"Is there any particular reason your creepily staring at me?" Glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"I did not want to disturb you."

"Too late, whatcha need." He continued working hoping it would encourage her to make it quick.

T'pol took a deep breath, she had been practicing what she was going to say since last night. It came out a little rushed and very rehearsed.

" I came to request your presence in my quarters this evening at 20:00 hours."

With this he stopped working and faced her.

"What's my chance of getting a straight answer if I ask why."

This was not one of the response she had expected. Not sure what to say she just looked at him, desperately trying to think of an answer.

He only left her hanging for a moment before agreeing.

Getting the answer she wanted, T'pol left before he could ask her anymore questions or worse change his mind.

T'pol's duty shift ended at 19:00 hours. This left her very little time to finish everything before Trips arrival. She went directly to the mess hall where she picked up a covered tray form Chef, then quickly to her quarters. She placed the tray on the desk and began to assemble the parts she spent lunch gathering. Once this was completed she arranged her meditation pillows on the floor next to her bed. She had given seating much thought, feeling the bed would be too intimate and chairs to formal. The clock read 19:50 hours. Due to this taking longer than she had thought, there was no time for a shower. She changed into her blue night clothes and then went over the plan one more time in her mind.

Trip was in his quarters. It was 19:30 hours. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. He was beat and the last thing he wanted was to have a big long discussion/ fight with T'pol about their relationship. Maybe she just needed some neuro pressure. He knew, with his luck, things would not be that simple. Well if there is a chance of it he should shower, he was offending his own nose let alone her Vulcan one. For a second he considered going as is, figuring it would be a guaranteed way to make his visit short. After his shower he changed into sweats and headed to T'pols room.

He stood outside her door just leaning against the frame. He didn't buzz her until another crewman walking by noticed him. She quickly opened the door, almost as if she was standing on the other side waiting for him.

"It is 20:18 hours, I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind."

"Sorry, I was..."

He stopped mid sentence when he noticed her room. There was no candles lit, the mediation pillows were arranged as seats against the bed, and there was a small screen about 10 meters across from them.

He turned to her with a very puzzled expression on his face.

"You have been working so hard I thought a movie night was in order." she said this with the slightest hint of excitement in her voice.

So many questions rushed into his head, he did not know where to start. He just stood there, mouth open.

"I have a three movie's to choose from; Frankenstein, The Thin Man, and His Girl Friday."

"Whatever you want." a very large smile began to form on his face. He could believe this, she was, well he still had no hell of an idea what she was doing, but it wasn't neuro pressure.

She chose 'The Thin Man', and gestured for the Commander to sit. As he was making himself comfortable, she placed the tray that was on the desk between the pillows and then sat down herself.

"I was not sure if you had eaten."

Trip knew what it was the moment she lifted the lid.

Two slices of KEYLIME PIE..

"I recall you once stating there was always room for pie." She handed him the much larger piece. She then placed the lid back on the desk, turned off the lights and started the movie. By the time she sat back down, Trip was half finished with his piece and smiling from ear to ear.

They watched the movie with very little talking, most of the conversation consisted of Trip talking to the lead actors of the film. When he had finished his pie he began to eat what remained of hers. The few bits she had eaten surprised him, not only because she did not generally care for sweets but also due to the late hour. When he was finished she placed the tray back on the table. She had spent most of the movie watching him, instead of the screen. He seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. As the credits began to roll he turned to her.

"That was a great flick, and the pie was wonderful."

"The film had a very convoluted plot, but I can see how you found it amusing."

For a moment they just sat there staring at each other, silently, each afraid to say the wrong thing.

T'pol spoke first.

"I'm Sorry"

It had taken her 24 hours to come up with what to say to Trip. She thought of a speech, a long explanation but in the end she realized this simple human statement was the best way to began.

"For what exactly." he desperately needed more.

She swallowed and replied, avoiding eye contact "For letting fear dictate my actions"

"I thought Vulcan's didn't experience fear." any hint of the smile was completely gone from his face.

"This last year has greatly hindered my minds ability to suppress all of my emotions."

Taking a deep breath she continued. "I was overwhelmed with the emotions I was experiencing in regards to you, I was afraid I would lose what little control I had left, so I pushed you away. A situation I would like to change."

He said nothing for a moment.

Without thinking he began to speak. "You think it's that simple. You just changed your mind and say you're sorry. You initiate sex, then tell me it was just an "_EXPERIMENT_" (he used his hands as he spoke) , then we find out we could end up together and you tell me (mocking her voice) "_what happens to our counter parts does not mean the same thing will happen with us_". Then when we finally start makin some progress you go and MARRY ANOTHER GUY. But wait the husband is no longer in the picture except now it's some book and I'm a distraction and over emotional. So I leave, try and get a fresh start, what do you do, you frickin haunt me, tellin me it's some kind of "_psychic bond_" and..and.. you want me back? (making a "are you f*cking kidding me" face he continues loudly) . WHAT THE HELL TPOL. How long until you change your mind again. HuH. How long?" he takes a deep breath and folds his arms across his chest.

Despite how much his words hurt she went on in more detail, remembering Phlox's advice.

She looked him directly in the eyes "I found being close with you helped ease the anxiety and fear the expanse caused me. However as time went on it became clear being with you began to weaken my control further, so I distanced myself from you. After my mother's death, fearing I would lose control completely I attempted to detach myself from you entirely. But I no longer desire that."

"So what changed?" he looked very sternly at T'pol, his pulse racing in anger.

The intensity in his eyes put her on edge.

"I have come to realize that my feeling regarding you are not subsiding, no matter what the distance. In fact they are growing with time, the bond is proof of this. Acceptance is the most logical course of action."

"So I'm just suppose to accept this because it's logical now." Trip felt his anger increasing.

T'pol then spoke so softly that the beating of Trips heart almost drowned her out. "No, you have to accept nothing. My meaning is that I now accept that I am in love with you." as the words washed over him the anger melted away from his face. He slowly leaned in and kissed her softly on her cheek. When he leaned back he saw what he could only describe as hope on T'pol's face.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, I guess you weren't completely wrong about the over emotional part."

"Your irritation regarding the situation is understandable."

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't be yelling at you when you just want to talk. I think it just been building up inside, ya know."

"Apology accepted."

Pushing one side of his check out with his tongue. " Now that I think about it , acceptance _isss_ the most logical thing to do." he then looked at her and the big smile was back.

With this T'pol leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. He instantly kissed her back. Quickly the intensity of the kisses increased. His tongue played with hers, she bit and sucked on his bottom lip. Her hands gently cupped his face, needing more contact she straddled his lap. He place both hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. As they continued T'pol began to grind her hips into his, when she felt him responding underneath his uniform she instinctively increased the velocity. Trip pulled his face away from hers."Let's slow down a bit darlin, catch our breath." T'pol did not verbally respond, instead she began to kiss and lick Trips neck up to his ears where as added nibbling, the whole time rubbing herself against him. When she hit just the right spot Trip moaned and pulled her even closer. They began to kiss again, this time ferociously. Then again without warning Trip stopped, this time holding her so she was just out of reach of his mouth. "T'pol we need to stop." She did stop, she stopped trying to kiss him, but her hips continued their movement. Trip spoke again slightly more sternly. "I don't want to make this mistake again." As he said this he picked her up off his lap and placed her on the floor next to him. She maybe twice as strong as him but she hardly weighed a thing. T'pol looked embarrassed and hurt, she pulled her knees up to her chest and looked straight ahead.

Trip moved so he was seated in front of her. He touched her face with his fingers. She looked into his blue eyes. This time he spoke gently. "If you had any idea of how many times I've thought about being with you like that again, well let's just say you'd be glad Vulcan's don't blush. But if this is going to work we can't rush into that again, that was a large part of why things got out of hand before."

"So what do you suggest?"

"More of this." he pointed to the movie screen, and the empty tray. "We've both changed a lot over the last year, and we need to get to know each other again. We need to work on talkin with each other. T'pol you're not the only one at fault here, my pride didn't exactly help any."

She looked at the floor then back at Trip. "I believe your assessment of the situation to be correct."

He smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She shyly looked up and they both leaned in to kiss again. The moment T'pol's tongue flicked lightly at the bottom of his top lip, Trip jumped up to his feet. "I don't think I have enough will power to stop twice, so I think we should say good nite."

As T'pol stood walked toward him. "Ah I think it's best if i show myself out."

"Good night Commander."

"O.K rule number one, if we're going to work this out, no more Commander when were off duty."

"Good night Trip."

"Better"

Just as he was about to walk out the door he turned "And T'pol we are going to figure this out." With that he smiled and left.

******Rewrote parts of the chapters after getting some feedback. Would love more reviews. If you find any mistakes please let me know.*****


	4. Chapter 4

**BUSY WORK CHAPTER FOUR**

******Rewrote parts of the chapters after getting some feedback. Would love more reviews. If you find any mistakes please let me know.*****

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing, Paramount owns everything, I just have a slight unhealthy obsession with this paring.

**SUMMARY:** Trip and T'pol's relationship after "Bound", the rest of the season did not happen because well it was just way too harsh.

**JUST A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER, WILL FINISH AFTER FINALS.**

Malcolm walked up to the table where Hoshi and Travis were sitting. "So how are we doing this evening?"

"Pretty well before I tried to eat this chicken." Travis poked at the meat with his fork.

Hoshi added, " I think chef is getting sick, the vegetable soup was off too."

"Well here's hoping the lasagna fared better." The look on Malcolm's face after he took a bite informed his companions that it didn't. With great effort Malcolm managed to swallow, everyone chuckled. The threesome continued to idly chat until someone new entering caught their attention. It was Trip. He quickly surveyed the room, nodding when he saw his friends but smiling when he spotted T'pol. She was sitting alone, drinking tea and quietly reading a pad. After grabbing a tray, he headed to her table, stopping by his friends to say hello.

They watched the pair as they talked quietly. Trip was smiling the whole time, and T'pol was giving him her full attention.

After awhile, the chatting continued, this time it was not idle.

Travis was the first to speak. " At least someone seems to be enjoying the chicken."

Hoshi responded that she didn't think it was the chicken Trip was enjoying.

"I ran into him this morning, he was whistling to himself." Malcolm replied, watching the couple from the corner of his eye.

"From what I hear he probably has quite a bit to whistle about." Hoshi continued with a sly smile on her face. " Ensign Thomas said he saw Trip standing outside her quarters last night."

"Do you think that's why he transferred back?" Travis asked, genuinely curious.

Malcolm answered. "I think that's why he came back AND why he left in the first place."

Trip could feel eyes on him and T'pol but he didn't care. He also didn't care that what he was eating tasted more like rubber then chicken. All he cared about was that for the first time in a long time he woke up smiling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been two weeks since movie night in T'pols quarters, and they had been continuing their efforts to get to know one another. they had shared at least one meal a day and a couple of workouts. Things had been moving forward, slowly, but forward nonetheless. With each day, they were growing more and more comfortable with each other. Checking the duty schedule, Trip realized they were both off at the same time the next evening. She had gone to a lot of trouble to put together their first date and he thought it only fair if he did something special for their second.


End file.
